


Welcome To My Story

by samanthayj



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Han Solo, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Professor Qui-Gon Jinn, Single Parent Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars References, University Student Leia Organa, University Student Luke Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthayj/pseuds/samanthayj
Summary: 年轻的艺术学院在读学生，优秀制作人安纳金·天行者之子卢克·天行者，在他即将升入大学三年级的这个暑假筹备了一出别出心裁的话剧，这将是他学生生涯中第一出自己独创的话剧作品。在他为编排话剧的各项繁杂任务忙得焦头烂额之时，他的孪生妹妹兼制作人莱娅带他去小酒吧里聊天散心，并告诉他已经找到了主演，还为他争得了学院内优秀青年教师欧比旺·肯诺比的首肯。一切看似美满，但却遇到了他们的父亲安纳金的反对，只因主演是那个人——韩·索罗。
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 清水文没有肉，快乐的大三角合家欢小故事，还有可爱的王老师和时而严肃时而中二但确实是个慈父的安尼。配角们有私设，楚巴卡拟人注意。  
> 全文中心：人生赢家韩索罗
> 
> 作者本人是个没啥实战经验的小辣鸡，本文是根据我的一些经历所写，（肯定）和专业具体的话剧编排过程有出入，而且为了剧情需要，加了一些有趣的小桥段，所以大家切勿较真，看个开心就好。  
> 喜欢的话，不要吝啬你的kudos~  
> 爱是真挚的，快乐是大家的，优秀的他们属于卢卡斯。

“肯诺比教授，我想参加明年的戏剧节。”  
欧比旺·肯诺比对此并没有多么的诧异，毕竟这段时间基本上天天都有学生和他说这句话，想让他帮着改改剧本，指导指导调度……除了这些事也没有什么新奇的了，他去做这些事的后果就是等到展演季，他会在学生们精心制作的海报上看到自己的名字被写在了指导教师的位置上，以此展现本作品的优秀。  
可是今天跑来找他的学生是卢克·天行者，他于是多了一分好奇。  
“我为此新写了一个剧本……说起来惭愧，她和您上课讲的风格完全不一样。”卢克边说边手忙脚乱地从包里翻找他的剧本，“但这并不是说您上课讲的不好，只是我比较喜欢这种……嗯……先锋的故事。”  
欧比旺接过剧本，厚厚的一沓子，被卢克特意送去装订了起来，可以说是很精致。而且还能看出，这孩子只装订了这一份，其他人份的能有个订书钉在上面就不错了。  
“《沙漏》？”  
“是的，”男孩的两眼放光，“这是一个关于爱情与名利的故事，当然，最大的亮点是时空穿梭，男主还有整整三场的独角戏，还有，我想设计出丰富的舞台装置，我已经联系了我的同学毕格斯……”  
这位年轻的教授很想听下去，但他实在是要打断了。  
“好的，卢克，我会回去好好看看这剧本的，你说的这些都很有新意。”  
卢克露出了一个复杂的微笑：“我真的很想参加戏剧节……所以，可不可以请您……不要告诉我父亲？”  
欧比旺感到诧异：“卢克，安纳金会支持你的，起码你的制作费不用愁了。”  
但是欧比旺得到了一个他怎么也想不到的答案。  
“我这次，想自己证明给他看。”  
这孩子真的长大了啊。  
卢克口中的戏剧节是科洛桑戏剧学院一年一度的盛会，会持续整整两个月，彼时会有多项活动。除了常规性的名家讲座、知名校友访谈，还会有学生摄影作品、设计作品等的展览，最后是众望所归的展演环节，所有通过审核的学生作品会在这一个月内集中演出，演出结束之后开始评奖。  
据说评奖的那一晚上，基本上所有的科洛桑戏剧学院的学生都会在宿舍、食堂或是其他任何有网的地方，观看颁奖仪式的直播，有的人甚至会为候选人下赌注，当然不是赌钱，小到一瓶草莓酸奶，大到知名校友——现为知名话剧制作人安纳金·天行者的签名照，应有尽有。  
所以，学生们重视戏剧节，是再正常不过的事。

晚上九点，好不容易结束了一整天的课程，卢克刚躺到宿舍的床上，就收到了毕格斯的消息，是他最新一版的舞台设计图，还附上了材料费的预计总价。  
明明只是几个数字，在此时的卢克眼里却是十分的刺眼。  
不仅要拿出材料费，还要给剧组人员们付工资，这又是一笔不小的数额。想着他卢克·天行者在学校混的还算可以，还有一个他不太想承认的原因——他的姓氏可是沾了不少他老爸的光，于是找到了很多专业能力强的同学进组，但这也同时意味着劳务费不能少。  
“啊！！天呐……”  
他并没有意识到自己的亲妹妹莱娅正在另一件屋里，他以为妹妹不在宿舍。  
所以当他从崩溃中缓过来的时候，莱娅已经带着精致的妆容站在他身前，向他伸出手了。  
他拉住莱娅的手，坐了起来。  
“瞧你这乱糟糟的，”莱娅给他整了整头发，“制作费总会有的，而且你还有我呀。”  
卢克摇了摇头：“不，莱娅，我实在不想麻烦你。戏剧节很重要，你为什么不去申请一个自己的剧目呢？”  
“你的就是我的，忘了？”  
莱娅缓缓跨坐到卢克腿上，将他推倒在床，手捧着他的脸，将自己的唇轻轻地覆到他的唇上。卢克应和着她，抚摸着她柔软平滑的背，只是当他想更进一步时，莱娅松开了他的唇。  
“收拾一下你自己，陪我去见一个朋友。”  
“……等等，朋友？什么朋友？”  
莱娅给了一个你懂得的眼神：“你不会失望的。穿好看点！”  
究竟还是拗不过自己的亲妹妹啊……

果然不出所料，莱娅带他来到了不远的酒吧街，他们进了一家还算安静的酒吧，里面的歌手唱着舒缓的歌，所有人都是沉下来的，没有那么浮躁。但是卢克很清楚，见过了“朋友”，莱娅一定会拉着他们跑到马路对面去蹦迪。  
莱娅拉着他在一桌前坐下。  
“卢克，这是韩·索罗先生，是一名话剧演员，旁边的是他的经纪人楚巴卡。”  
说着，莱娅和他们二人交换了一下眼神：“这是我哥哥，卢克。”  
卢克一脸懵逼，他应该早就料到自己的妹妹会搞这么一出的，他用眼神暗示莱娅，可是莱娅根本不理他。  
“……抱歉，我是卢克，索罗先生您好。”  
那个叫韩·索罗的人轻笑了一声，饶有趣味地看着眼前的这个青年人，然后他叫了服务员。  
“我、楚伊还有公主都是老样子，给这个孩子倒杯牛奶吧。”  
“索罗先生，我早就过了喝酒的年龄。”卢克有些不满。  
“我知道，”韩一脸得意的样子，“只是我见你第一面，就认定了，你是个可爱的孩子。”  
卢克无话可说，只得小口呷着牛奶。还甭说，这牛奶不算甜，居然还是热的。  
随后就是莱娅向他介绍了韩的基本情况，韩今年31岁，学过几年的表演，演过不少话剧，现在没有签任何的经纪公司，据说是没人愿意收他。他的经纪人楚巴卡，这个寡言少语的高个子黑人青年，其实就是来帮他处理各项事务的朋友。  
“你的外形和声音条件都不错，也有表演经验，为什么没有经纪公司要你？”卢克觉得有些问题直截了当地问出来比较好。  
韩露出了他的招牌笑容，故意压低了腔调说：“这个回去让公主慢慢给你讲吧，kid，简而言之，我前几年不小心让人给封杀了。”  
卢克一脸震惊，莱娅在桌底下握住了他的手，示意他不要再提了。

他们互留了联系方式后各自离开了酒吧，让卢克感到欣喜的是韩暂时还没和他提钱的事，不然他可真的是要疯掉了。第二件让卢克感到欣喜的事是莱娅没拉他一起去蹦迪，他们完事就回到学校公寓了。  
……等等，这八字还没一撇呢，自己甚至还没看过他的演出视频，也没叫他来试演，这是怎么回事？？  
咱再说说别的，虽说天行者兄妹二人租住的是一间公寓，但各自的房间也不会是随便就进去的，此时的卢克轻敲了妹妹的屋门，得到肯定后进了屋子。  
一件让卢克感到惊讶的事发生了，莱娅的办公桌上摆满了她搜罗到的东西，包括韩·索罗的个人档案，包括之前各类媒体对他的报道与评论，他的演出照、写真照、粉丝街拍，莱娅的电脑屏幕上正播放着韩某次的演出视频。主人正坐在床上，边吃着卢克做的草莓面包，边津津有味地看着。  
卢克走上去按了暂停键，然后看向自己的妹妹。  
“我观察他很久了，”莱娅咽下一口面包，“我觉得他就是你的乔西，那个为情所困的男主角。”  
“等等，莱娅……我的剧本还没有通过初审，肯诺比教授还会给我很多很多修改建议……”  
“这你怕什么？你是卢克·天行者，是他的得意门生。”  
“况且你不觉得找这么一个有争议的演员来会有什么样的影响吗？咱们学校那么多表演专业的同学……”  
莱娅伸手捂住他的嘴：“卢克，我说过，你的事就是我的事，我会对这出戏非常上心，现在我需要你相信我。实力摆在这，韩·索罗是独一无二的乔西，莱娅·天行者是你独一无二的制作人。不管你信不信，在你进门的两分钟前，制作人女士已经把找到演员的消息发给肯诺比教授了，放心吧卢克，审核会过的。”  
说完莱娅就起身走了，留卢克一个人坐在面包味和香水味混合的屋子里发呆。  
紧接着，他收到了一条短信，来自韩的。  
“嘿，kid，我明天有空，咱读个剧本试试？”  
卢克想了想自己的妹妹，又想了想今天这个有点尴尬的会面。  
“好，暂定明晚七点，在学校，我去借个排练教室，具体的再联系。”  
还没等卢克关上窗口，就得到了韩的回复。  
“没问题，记得多喝牛奶，公主也是。”


	2. Chapter 2

韩在自己公寓里醒来的时候，已然是中午一点。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，还在回想着刚才做过的梦。  
梦里的他，回到了曾经梦想的舞台，那是他爱的地方，仅次于他的那辆Millennium Falcon。他喜欢舞台，喜欢在舞台上表演的感觉，但就是因为那该死的误会，自己已经快一整年没有接到新的戏了。  
曾经风靡一时的他，如今需要靠小孩的学生作业翻身吗？  
不过那个孩子，那个叫卢克的孩子，长得是真的不错，尤其是那双蓝眼睛，天呐，他说不出是像天还是像海，总之，会让人沉沦其中，无法自拔。  
他那妹妹，他的公主，也散发着不可抗拒的魅力。  
所以自己究竟是看上哥哥还是妹妹了？韩也说不好。他见过这个国家那么多的帅哥美女，耳闻了那么多的风流韵事，至于自己是什么性向？这还真说不好。  
他拿起旁边的手机，只剩下3%的电了，昨晚又忘了充。  
“楚伊，今晚我自己去学校就行。”  
楚巴卡收到这条短信的时候正窝在家里打电玩，他回了个“嗯”就没再理了。  
不出意外地，晚上六点钟，Millennium Falcon准时停在了戏剧学院门外，引来众多学生围观。当然，比Falcon更引人瞩目的，是韩·索罗本人。  
“你看，那就是韩·索罗。”  
“他来咱们学校干什么？”  
“难道要来闹事？？”  
“闹事不就直接去找……”  
“让一下谢谢！！”接到消息的卢克飞快从宿舍冲到校门口，避开熙熙攘攘的人群，终于看到了韩。皮衣仔裤大长腿，靠着他心爱的汽车，戴着墨镜，嘴里还叼了根雪茄……  
再看卢克，还穿着拖鞋呢。  
卢克有些尴尬，哦不，非常尴尬。  
“咳咳，韩……我们学校有吸烟区。然后……车库要从后门走。”  
韩顺势拿掉雪茄：“哦，好，没问题，上车吧。”  
他冲卢克摆摆头，卢克缓缓回头看了眼身后，果然莱娅正站在他能一眼看到的位置。看妹妹没啥反应，他便坐进了韩的副驾驶，Falcon在众目睽睽中扬长而去了，留下了一群无端猜测的吃瓜群众。  
虽说自己从小就跟着爸爸坐了各种各样的车，但Millennium Falcon却是第一次坐，卢克实在是压抑不住自己的兴奋，左看右看的。韩觉得他可爱，就开始向他介绍车里的各种装置，原来一半以上都是他自己配备，可见他爱车快要超过自己了。  
韩看这个孩子穿着简单的衬衫和短裤，还有……拖鞋，好吧，下次应该提前十分钟给他发消息，怎么也得让孩子穿个鞋吧。  
此时卢克收到了莱娅的FaceTime。  
“嗨，卢克。”卢克又把摄像头对准了韩，“嗨，韩。”  
没等他俩回话，莱娅继续说：  
“人群我都给疏散了，他们以为韩要来找事，我说只是一次普通的交流活动，他们嫌没劲就全走了。”  
卢克笑了笑：“真不愧是我妹妹，不过他们为什么说韩找事？”  
“公主还没告诉你吗？”韩问。  
“没有，昨晚我俩忙着讨论为什么要叫你来当主演了，没来得及告诉他。我今晚会告诉你的，卢克。”  
“今晚就该讨论这个男主角合不合适了。”卢克说。  
“嘿！”韩一个急刹车，给卢克下一激灵，“韩·索罗是你们最合适的男主角！除了他，没有别人了！”  
场面一度安静。  
“享受旅程吧，先生们。我在A栋202教室等你们。”莱娅说完就挂了电话。

今早韩刚从床上下来的时候，就接到了快递员送来的卢克的剧本。他花了两个小时粗略地看了一下，怎么说呢，大男主戏，故事结构不错，情节设定很巧妙，就是人物情感的处理上太过单薄了，自己或许可以给那孩子改一改，按照自己的表演风格。  
真是和他爸一个样啊……永远写不好感情戏。  
下午，韩画下了他认为的可以发挥的地方，做了简单的批注，随后收拾好自己出发了。  
排练室里，莱娅早已架好了摄像机，等韩进了屋，示意他随时都可以开始。  
“我很喜欢第五幕，”韩摘下墨镜放进口袋里，“别说，你这孩子还蛮有天赋的，就是这感情的处理上，让我再教教你……”  
话没说完，欧比旺就推门进来了。  
“不用你指导了索罗先生，这个我来就可以。”  
韩看到是欧比旺一下就傻眼了，他没有想到他会来掺和这个事，于是他选择不说话。  
欧比旺走到卢克身旁，拍了拍他的肩膀：“莱娅告诉我你们找到了合适的男主演，邀请我过来看看，没想到是索罗先生，果真不会让我失望。”  
说完，他向莱娅眨了眨眼。  
“……行了行了，开始吧。”韩实在受不了了。  
大家各就各位，卢克给韩搬了一张桌子和几把椅子，随后莱娅按下了开机键，开始录制。  
说实话，韩今天才拿到剧本，还用非常短的时间略读完，没有充分的准备时间，但他韩·索罗才不是个照本宣科的人，哪个角色经他之手，都会别有一番风味。  
试演一般都是读剧本，但韩直接脱稿来，他最开始还把剧本圈成一个圈攥在手里，后来直接就放在桌子上了。这一出独角戏讲的是男主角乔西在另一个空间里的自我寻找，本应以群戏体现却让卢克改成了具有先锋意味的独角戏，乔西的语气时而平缓时而激烈，时而喜笑颜开时而突破封顶。可以说，韩都演出来了，只是让卢克和莱娅觉得，和自己初步设想的差了那么一点点。  
“我觉得到这里就可以了，”欧比旺打断了韩的表演，“你们觉得呢？”  
卢克和莱娅点点头，韩就此停下来，拉了把椅子坐下。  
欧比旺首先示意卢克：“导演先说？”  
卢克清了清嗓子，看着自己记在笔记本上的零零散散的要点，不知从何说起。  
“呃……索罗先生……”  
“韩，”韩打断他，“叫我韩就行。”  
“韩，”卢克继续，“你的表演很有张力，但是我觉得，有一些些用力过猛了？”  
呃……这孩子还是真的很像他老爹，他那个总是板着脸的老爹。  
“卢克，我觉得韩对这个角色有自己的理解。”莱娅提醒道，“韩，和我们说说吧。”  
韩看了看卢克，又看了看欧比旺，貌似没人发表意见了，他就说了起来。  
“首先，kid，乔西的妻子逝世之后，他非常伤心，不知道该如何面对现在的生活，你有一段跨越年龄层的表演，但是演员一直在台上，所以他要展现出不同的状态，才能完成你对于时间快进的设想。这段表演的一个截点是40岁，40岁的乔西已经疲惫了，他渐渐的适应了自己和隐形人对话，过着半疯不傻的日子，这里我打算加一段大爆发，因为他并没有全疯掉，他明白现实，只是不想让自己看清楚罢了。”  
见三人没反应，韩又继续说了几个观点，卢克不时地做着笔记，欧比旺也满意的笑笑。  
全都说完后，卢克示意莱娅可以关上摄像机了，然后自己走到韩的面前。  
韩跟着站了起来，他比卢克高了快一个头，这个角度看他，真的好可爱啊。  
卢克向他伸出右手。  
“韩，你提出的意见咱们可以商榷，但无可否认的是，你拿到了这个角色。”  
韩勾起嘴角笑了笑：“感谢天行者大导演赏识？”  
“别闹。”卢克与他简单握手过后，示意欧比旺来提提意见，但欧比旺却要和卢克单独谈，莱娅便带着韩先行离开了。

“卢克，韩很优秀，很适合你的角色，但是我希望你还可以有其他的人选。”欧比旺的语气很中肯，这让卢克重视起来。  
“教授，我可以知道为什么吗？韩是莱娅找来的演员，莱娅的眼光一向不会错的。”  
欧比旺叹了口气，他实在是不想告诉卢克。  
“韩有没有告诉过你，他被封杀过的事情？”  
卢克摇摇头：“他和莱娅说过，但我还没来得及问莱娅。”  
欧比旺拿出手机翻找了一下以前的新闻报道，这些新闻是被下架过的，他有自己的留存。  
“其实也不能说是封杀，只是被推向了舆论的顶峰，给他自身造成了很不好的影响，就没人敢叫他来演戏了。”  
那些新闻的标题上赫然写着“演员韩·索罗无端抢戏，扰乱全剧组”。  
欧比旺没给他再往下看了，只是提醒他不要孤注一掷。  
卢克出来的时候收到了韩的消息，他约他在咖啡厅见面。  
“公主说她要休息，我就不去拜访你们二人的住所了。”韩已经点好了一杯卡布奇诺。  
“那也不算是住所，只是我们俩租住的学生公寓而已。”卢克要了一杯和韩一样的。  
坐在他对面的韩饶有趣味地看着卢克，这孩子的脸长得没什么棱角，一双大眼睛很有灵性，还有那让他无数次沉沦的蓝色。他的一头金发看上去就很柔软，摸上去一定手感很好。  
韩有了一个想法，或许可以调戏调戏这个给他戏演的小导演？管他是谁的儿子呢。  
韩很随意地坐着，拿搅拌勺搅拌着眼前的卡布奇诺，精美的拉花早就被他搞得面目全非，侧着头看着这个孩子。  
他真的是个孩子啊，或许刚满20岁？他昨晚简单Google过一下，和他父亲简直是两种风格。  
此时的卢克脑子里还都是欧比旺说的话，不知道该和韩说些什么。  
“嘿，kid，你有没有想过去干点别的？”韩率先开口。  
这问的卢克赶紧回过神来，他转了转眼珠：“我现在只想学好我的专业，在硕士毕业之前多排几部作品，至于以后，应该也是做这个吧。”  
韩笑了笑，终于放下了可怜的搅拌勺：“你知道吗，我以前是一名飞行员，本来可以去打仗的那种。”  
那孩子终于抬起头，一脸好奇地看着他。  
“我在飞院的时候，成绩还算不错，就是理论课学得不咋地，实践成绩非常漂亮。”韩说着把两手撑在桌子上，脸靠近了卢克一些，“后来，有个叫兰多的家伙，他是我的学长。有一次我们两个一起执行模拟人物，飞机出了点事故，他只受了点皮外伤，而我骨折了，还落下了耳鸣的病根。”  
卢克露出惋惜的表情。  
“骨折不要紧，养养就好了，主要是这该死的耳鸣，实在是骗不了人。我被劝退了，离开学校之前，兰多用力地抱了抱还坐在轮椅上的我。我不知道该不该怪他，毕竟我到现在还怀疑那次事故是他故意的，只是我没有证据。现在我俩啥关系我也不清楚，亦敌亦友吧？”  
“那你是怎么接触表演的呢？”卢克问。  
韩大笑了几声，喝了一口咖啡。  
“我小时候参加过学校的表演社团，那会觉得演演戏挺过瘾的。后来不知咋的，我当时的女朋友琦拉告诉我，有个话剧正在招演员，她觉得那个角色挺适合我，我反正在家赋闲就去了，没想到就选上了。这中间我也上过一些表演课，然后就演呗，一个接着一个，从配角演到主角，然后被坑了一次，然后我就在这儿了。”  
卢克不知道该说些什么，他只感觉到韩正在用一个甜腻的眼神看着他，好像下一秒他就要亲过来似的。不得不说，这个高个子的30岁男人散发着独特的魅力，这让卢克有一点不知所措。  
“咳，韩……”  
“你真好看。”  
天呐，这话就这么横冲直撞地被他说出来了！  
卢克的脸上染上了一抹绯红，甚至不敢直言看韩。  
“……如果你想调情的话，可以去找莱娅，她是个美女。”  
“我知道公主很漂亮，”韩没有放弃进攻，“你俩可是双胞胎，妹妹好看，哥哥也差不到哪去。”  
卢克心想，自己作为一个男人，怎么能像个小姑娘一样害羞到不知道怎么办呢，于是他抬起眼正视韩。不过他怎么也想不到，自己现在的表情简直太可爱诱人了。  
韩忍不住上去揉了揉他的金发：“你累了，今晚回去好好睡，先不想戏的事。这个周末，我带你去个好玩的地方。”


	3. Chapter 3

第二天晚上，卢克刚一下课就急匆匆往宿舍跑，结果一推开门他就傻眼了。  
“哦天哪！莱娅！”他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
她的妹妹莱娅正敷着面膜靠坐在沙发上，光着脚，修长的双腿搭在……韩的腿上？？  
韩也不敢相信自己的眼睛：“哦天哪！kid！这已经十点了！”  
“他就爱选那些晚上上的课，”莱娅都不抬眼看他，继续专注于平板，“他喜欢早上多睡会，而我更倾向于健康的作息。”  
卢克一时还是接受不了韩的突然拜访，更接受不了他这么快就和自己的妹妹搞到一起了……  
“那个……”卢克回到自己屋开着房门，放大声音和他们对话，“韩，很高兴你能来拜访我们，只是我现在必须去找肯诺比教授讨论剧本了。”  
莱娅无奈地放下平板，走到卢克门前：“你们这些不到晚上不起劲儿的人，总有一天会把自己折腾坏的！”  
“没有办法，莱娅，”卢克赶忙掏出上课的书本，再把被他弄得到处都是的纸张和笔记本电脑塞进包里，“肯诺比教授太忙了，我好不容易才约到他，况且提交审核的期限就要到了，我总不能因为剧本不行而让大家白高兴一场吧！”  
莱娅看自己无法阻止他，便离开了，在卢克出门的前一秒，递上了一个保温瓶。  
“夏天的晚上也很冷。”  
他妹妹说话的声音不是甜腻的小女孩的声音，而是低一些的，带着成熟女性的沉稳于谨慎，这让人听上去感到很心安。  
“谢谢你，莱娅。”  
卢克接过保温瓶，本想亲一下自己妹妹的脸颊，却看到了她脸上的黑色面膜。于是他牵起妹妹的手，吻在了手背上。  
门关上了，莱娅回头看向韩。不知是面膜盖住了莱娅本来的表情，还是她此时就没有做任何的表情，反正她看上去很无奈。  
莱娅回到了韩的身边，将自己的手搭在了他的手上，她摇摇头。  
“我们已经很久没一同睡觉了，我的意思是，在同一个时间关灯躺上床。不是他出去忙回来晚，就是我熬夜改作业。”她看着韩的脸，“我真的很喜欢和卢克共处的时光，尽管我们已经在一块待了二十年……可能越来之不易越想要珍惜吧。”  
韩抚摸着莱娅如瀑般的长发：“别愁了，我的公主，你已经开始语无伦次了。”  
莱娅离韩又近了一寸：“你知道么，韩，我超喜欢你身上的这股烟草味。”  
“那就离我再近一些。”韩有意地将莱娅往自己这边揽。  
直到他们马上就要碰到彼此，莱娅停了下来。  
“今晚你睡沙发。”然后离开了韩的臂弯，走向了卫生间。

轻敲了三声门后，卢克进入了欧比旺的办公室。如果说起双子与欧比旺的缘分，那大概能写出一整出大戏。他们的母亲帕德梅生下他们之后就去世了，抚养他们长大的除了父亲，就是欧比旺。安纳金是他欧比旺看着长大的，由于自己导师奎刚·金的关系，欧比旺在读研究生时就认识了当时只有九岁的安纳金，再后来看着他升学，进入戏剧学院，又成为了自己的学生，后来导了几出戏，又成为了现在的制作人。可以说，欧比旺与安纳金已经是亦师亦友的关系，在帕德梅去世后，欧比旺时常帮助安纳金抚养双胞胎。到了现在，欧比旺既是他们的老师，又是他们的亲人。  
但是现在在卢克面前的欧比旺，正头靠着椅背，睡的很香。  
卢克有些不好意思地轻咳两声，欧比旺立刻睁开眼睛，一脸抱歉的样子。  
“肯诺比教授，”卢克坐下，“虽然这样说有点……但我还是建议您不要总是工作到这么晚了，早点睡，对身体好。”  
欧比旺抬头看了看卢克，当年那个躺在摇篮里的小孩子如今已经长大成了一名优秀的青年，他微微一笑：“你我共勉。”  
欧比旺先是与卢克交流了剧本里的内容，卢克记得很认真，又是电脑上打字修改，又是在纸质资料上做笔记，红红蓝蓝写了一大片，卢克有些忙乱，他不能共勉了，看来要连轴转到截止那天了。  
待到剧本终于商讨完毕，卢克和欧比旺俩人都长出了一口气，简直是一个困难却又充满趣味的过程。  
“还好，”欧比旺抬手揉了揉卢克的头发，“才不到两个小时。”  
“已经是第二天了，”卢克笑到，“真希望我能在截止之前改完。”  
“你会的。别忘了，你有你父亲安纳金的优秀基因。”  
这让卢克开始懊恼起来。  
“肯诺比教授，不，欧比旺叔叔……做这出戏，我想尝试一下，没有我父亲的帮助，我能做到什么程度，所以我和莱娅一直没有告诉过他。”  
欧比旺为卢克的茶杯里添了些开水，思考着要不要告诉他。  
“卢克，你要知道，安纳金他虽然脾气不好，还很严格，但他确实是想保护你们，不想让这个圈子里的麻烦事儿牵扯到你们身上，你们是他仅有的亲人，仅有的牵挂。事实证明，你们火眼金睛的欧比旺叔叔发现，他把你们保护的真的是太好了。”说完，他笑盈盈地喝了一口茶。  
卢克不懂，欧比旺很少说话说一半，到是父亲，总是有话不好好说，全靠猜。要是没有莱娅在，他还不得被父亲骂的团团转。  
“今天太晚了，”欧比旺首先中断了这场看起来要持续很久的谈话，“回去休息吧，我的孩子，时间来得及，我期待在舞台上看到你的作品。”  
然后，他又拍了拍卢克的肩膀：“和索罗先生好好相处，有什么问题，先冷静，再谈判，他这个人性子冲。在一段合作关系里，必须有人去扮演那个冷静处事的角色，你再也合适不过了。”  
卢克点点头，先把韩的秘密往后放放吧，过审要紧。

一周后，一个周六的早晨。  
卢克像个脑子里不装任何事的小孩子一样直到日上三竿也不带起床的，此时他的梦里，他和莱娅坐在父亲安纳金的身边，听父亲给他们讲故事书里那遥远银河系的故事，那时的卢克就想长大之后也驾驶着飞船，在宇宙中徜徉。  
所以在听说韩以前是飞行员的时候，他除了羡慕还是羡慕，这大概是他永远也实现不了的梦想。  
忽地，他感觉身上一个重量压了过来，压得他一下子没喘过气。  
“快起床了卢克！今天咱们要回家！”莱娅揉着他的头发。  
回家……哎。这真是卢克这段时间里最害怕的事了，他真的怕自己不小心说漏了嘴，把话剧的事说出去。  
莱娅一看卢克没有动静，便趴在他耳边，轻轻说：“我刚刚看了公告，你过审啦！”  
这估计是让卢克一下子就坐了起来，此时的他不知道该说什么话，他只得惊讶地看着莱娅，过了快一分钟才笑出声。  
但是，过审和见安纳金，为什么偏偏就要发生在一天里呢……

卢克作为导演却好像是最后一个知道过审的人，剧组群里的每一个人都在庆祝此事，可此时的卢克只着眼于打电话给韩。  
“嗨！韩！我的剧本过审了！”卢克开着免提，一边忙着收拾东西。  
“哇，恭喜你啊，kid。上次你答应我的一起出去呢？今天有空吗？”  
哦，糟了……  
之前因为改剧本的缘故已经鸽了韩了，卢克看看日历上画的大圈圈，自己确实是把回家的事情忘得一干二净……  
“韩……”卢克决定说实话，“这周恐怕是不行了……我需要回家，我把这事忘得一干二净……真的抱歉……”  
电话对面的韩出乎意料的没有表达出被鸽了两次的不满，反而十分痛快，这让卢克不免起了疑心。  
好吧，先不管了，自己应该多考虑怎么应付父亲。


	4. Chapter 4

“今天是科洛桑戏剧学院入学报到的日子，这所戏剧界的高端学府每年的夏天都会迎来一批未来的戏剧行业专门人才加入，今年尤其特别。据我们的了解，知名戏剧制作人安纳金·天行者的一对双胞胎儿女今年双双考入科洛桑戏剧学院。下面大家和我们一起了解一下卢克和莱娅天行者此时的心情吧！”  
镜头一转，卢克和莱娅正被人群团团围住，好不容易才挤进报到处，交上相关材料后，在背景板上签下名字。终于，有一部分人过去紧紧围住了那两个名字，把相机怼上去拍照。  
年轻的记者巧妙地趁此缺口拦住了两个新生。  
“两位年轻的天行者，你们好！我是来自科洛桑娱乐的记者，今天是你们第一天入学，你们心情如何呀？”  
卢克和莱娅互相对视了一下，然后拿出熟悉的态度从容应对。  
“我非常开心，科洛桑戏剧学院是我和妹妹梦寐以求的学校。”卢克说。  
记者对这个套路化的回答非常不满意：“众所周知，你们的父亲是著名的安纳金·天行者，你们选择了科洛桑戏剧学院是否和安纳金有关呢？是他要求的吗？”  
真是个愚蠢的问题，莱娅憋回了白眼：“我们的父亲在戏剧界有一定的名气，这点无可厚非，但我和哥哥卢克选择将戏剧作为专业和未来的职业完全是我们自己的意愿，父亲并没有过多地干涉我们的选择。”  
“是的，”卢克接过话，“反而他在听说我们要申请戏剧学院时，给了我们不少可靠的指点，都非常受用。”  
“你们对未来四年的学习生活有什么计划吗？”记者继续发问。  
“我们打算在低年级阶段打好基础，学好理论，之后随着年级的升高再进行高质量的实习实践。我们希望可以在本科毕业之前有能立得住的、完成度高的学生作品。这不仅是对我们学习成果的检验，也是我们辛苦付出的总结。”  
看似无懈可击的回答，却被整日钻研八卦的记者发现了切入点。  
“等你们到了高年级选择导师时，会选择你们父亲的导师欧比旺·肯诺比吗？”  
果然，该来的还是来了。  
卢克笑了笑：“我想，我会的。”  
“我倾向于奎刚，奎刚·金。我很喜欢他的理论。”莱娅在镜头拍不到的角度拽了拽卢克的衣服，“虽然他已经不怎么给学生上课了，但我还是希望有机会能与他多交流。”

卢克看的正起劲，莱娅一把夺过了他的手机。  
“这段采访有啥好看的，老看它干什么。”莱娅关掉窗口后就把手机换给了卢克。  
“因为我总是不明白你为什么要在那个时候提奎刚，我们都商量好的。”  
莱娅耸耸肩：“我只是在阐述事实。而且，实践告诉我，奎刚还是很乐意和天行者家的孩子交流学术的。”  
莱娅不想提的是，那天的采访播出之后，几个媒体又开始挖奎刚和欧比旺、奎刚和安纳金、欧比旺和安纳金之间的闲事了，大多都是谁和谁有矛盾、谁和谁表面关系一类的没有营养的内容。  
奎刚是欧比旺的博士导师，在欧比旺即将博士毕业的时候，奎刚见到了当时就读本科一年级的安纳金，发现了他极大的潜力，想要在他高年级时候成为他的导师，奈何学校希望他去专注于研究工作，大大缩减了他的招生名额，最后直接不让他做导师，专职做研究员了。此情形之下，奎刚只得嘱咐留校任教的欧比旺好好指导安纳金。  
事实上，这师徒三人之间并没有什么不快，奎刚对安纳金反而是十分关怀的，对他的孩子更是如此。但是却被无良媒体写成安纳金对奎刚怀恨在心、欧比旺和奎刚师徒反目一类的话。对此，三人一致选择不去理睬，是白的永远抹不黑，自己过自己的便是。  
等卢克和莱娅回到自己家并收拾好、准备好饭时候，已经是晚上了。他们都快忘了，天行者一家三口上一次坐在一起吃饭是什么时候，彼此都太过忙碌，交流都变少了，更别说是见面。  
可是今天的气氛有点尴尬。  
“卢克，可以给我讲讲你选韩·索罗作为主演的理由吗？”  
安纳金就这么突然发问了，打卢克一个措手不及。卢克给莱娅使眼色，莱娅皱皱眉回应“不是我说的”，又小心翼翼看着安纳金的反应。  
但是安纳金并没有表现出任何的不快，一边吃着鸡翅一边等卢克回答呢。  
“呃……父亲我……找了几位三十岁左右的男演员，看了他们的演出录像，韩的表演风格比较贴合角色，所以……”  
“所以你就直接定了他？”  
“他来试镜了，”莱娅打断，“试镜的表现很不错，如果你感兴趣的话我可以给你看录像，父亲。”  
安纳金一点弯都不拐：“韩·索罗并不适合做你的男主角，他的能力不能完成你的作品。”  
听到此言，卢克放下筷子，看向安纳金同样是蓝色的双眼。  
安纳金对他们很严格，不过在作品上对题材、人员的选择上从未有过过多的干涉，虽然他明白理论知识的重要性，但更多的时候他要孩子们相信自己的直觉。不过这次，安纳金真的不允许。  
“我可以知道为什么吗，父亲。”卢克问。

这世上能有千千万个事让安纳金·天行者发火，也有千千万万个理由让安纳金·天行者蛮不讲理，但是在这件事上，安纳金却选择了委婉的方式与儿子沟通。  
“父亲，我已经是成年人了，我马上就要满21岁了。”卢克在莱娅的劝阻下重新拿起筷子继续吃饭，免得场面过分僵持。  
“是我把你们保护的太好了，这件事上我也有责任。”安纳金终于开始说话了，“我不应该用我自己的影响力去要求你们不要面对什么、不要看到什么，你们作为这个圈子里的新生代，应该了解到更为真实的一面。”  
这话听得卢克云里雾里的，随后他才意识到自己好像是这桌上唯一一个不知道韩“秘密”的那个人。  
“几年前，韩参演了父亲的新戏，但他们因为对角色的定位和资金分配上起了很大的争执，随后父亲动用自己的关系把媒体上几乎所有的报道都删除了。”莱娅向卢克讲，“他不是为了维护自己的名誉，而是不想让当时还是高中生的我们受此影响，被卷进舆论的漩涡。”  
“事实上我做的不对，我应该找更好的方式和你们沟通，因为如果哪天你们也进了这个圈子，这些是你们迟早要面对的。”安纳金说。  
“可以你那会还在鼓励我们去寻找自己真正想做的。”卢克不理解。  
安纳金笑了：“我确实希望你们可以走自己的路，不要被我的职业所局限住。但是你们愿意选择戏剧，我还是很开心。”  
卢克最终还是没问出口，他不知道该怎么问父亲才能知道他是怎么知道自己排戏的事的，会不会是欧比旺说的？应该不会吧……

傍晚，失眠的卢克决定起床继续磨戏。他在剧本上做出三三两两的批注，毕竟周末结束后回到学校就要开始紧张的排练了，他作为导演必须要有清晰的排联思路。  
安纳金的话并没有让卢克换掉男主角的念头，他反而更加期待韩在剧中的表现。  
说着，他拿起手机，打开了韩的聊天窗口。  
“韩，你可能已经睡了。我父亲知道了戏的事，也知道了你，他不愿意你来做我的男主角。虽然我不清楚他是怎么知道这件事的，但这没关系，这是我的戏不是他的。周一晚上第一次正式排练，期待你的表现！”  
没想到，不到一分钟，卢克就收到了韩的回复。  
“别担心，kid，你那个老爹什么事都能知道，你瞒不住他的。快点睡吧，大导演。”  
卢克大概不知道自己此时露出了一个多么甜蜜的笑。


	5. Chapter 5

卢克已经不知道这是自己第几次大力拍脑门了。  
“韩，乔西是个商人，是个正儿八经的卖货的商人，而你演的像个走私犯。”莱娅是真的忍不下去了。剧组里每个人都是大忙人，排练难免有个来不了的，缺席就得有人替，于是莱娅就替日理万机的同学们念台词和韩对戏。  
“谁叫跟我对戏的是你呢，公主？我一看见你，就不能好好发挥了。”  
莱娅没有像卢克一样拿剧本拍脑门，而是直接塞给了坐在一旁快要睡着的楚巴卡。  
“我不怀疑你的专业态度，韩，”卢克说，“但是这个样子去复审的话，即便是肯诺比教授也不会给过的。”  
剧目的复审要提交所有的制作进度，并排出一个基本调度来现场演给评委老师看。目前莱娅已经帮卢克搞定了大部分舞美、服化道和音乐的部分，这能让卢克专心推敲剧本和编排。只是现在，还没有哪一整场戏能完整的串下来。韩还算是出错少的演员，其他的演员们功底一般不说，还总是各种告假。都是同校同学，毕了业之后也难免会有交集，即便是莱娅的性格也不敢骂的太狠得罪了人。  
这场戏是乔西和商户沟通想要得到这批货，但是对方条件很高，还要乔西为他做件事才能达成协议，这位后来误入时空漩涡，在平行时空里进行内心挣扎的三场独角戏做出非常重要的剧情铺垫。此时，演员既要表演出乔西特有的唯利是图，还要表现出他内心巨大的不自信。可是韩现在演的是一个非常自信且痞里痞气的走私犯。  
“其实，kid，我觉得这里我可以唱一段——你知道我唱的不错的，就像那个电影一样，巴纳姆和卡莱尔，嗯哼？”  
卢克提起了点兴趣：“那不就是音乐剧了？”  
“这不一样，”韩把卢克拉起来让他站在自己对面，“说白了，有点像音乐剧里哼唱出来的对白，不用每一句都唱，等到气氛到了就把那几句给哼唱出来，当然这样的话，得改一部分韵脚。”  
莱娅会意，从楚巴卡手里拿回剧本：“来一段？”  
卢克坐在了商户的位置，韩站在另一侧，他俩一人一句对起来，到了乔西分析自己优势的部分，韩即兴改了几句词，又随口作了曲，连带着更加丰富的肢体动作，把这一小段给唱了出来。期间卢克也受到了一点启发，也试着哼唱两句。身后的莱娅默默举起手机把这段临时排演的片段录了下来，决定回去好好研究。

好不容易结束了排练，楚巴卡已经先行回去了，三人出了学校直奔串吧，想给今天这个突破进行一个小小的庆祝。  
“天行者家族，科洛桑戏剧学院先锋派戏剧第一人。”莱娅喝了点酒，脸上已经泛红，“不知道咱这传统老派的学校能不能接受你这种改编。”  
“其实这个故事本身就很先锋了，咱学校除了父亲还没人敢出来排过，我不明白，都已经21世纪了，作为前沿戏剧学院为什么还不允许年轻人想法超前。”卢克倒是没喝太多，脑子还算清醒。  
“都赖奎刚。”  
“都赖奎刚。”  
韩看着面前的这俩小孩无端吐着苦水，不知道现在是不是时候提醒他们一句：他们的父亲，大名鼎鼎的安纳金·天行者就是因为喜欢先锋戏剧才不被学院待见的。可人家胆子大啊，自己筹钱排了几部戏，没想到还挺受民众欢迎，尤其是远在死星的民众，甚至还有死星的演出公司想挖走他。  
不过，韩还是巧妙地避过了父亲这个话题：“还不如直接给做出来给他们看，让那帮老学究都开开眼，咱就是牛逼。”  
莱娅给韩续上一杯啤酒：“好啊，我给你挂执行制作人。”  
“别别别别别……”  
卢克递给韩一只烤翅：“我给你挂副导演。”  
“我靠，算了算了算了……”  
“其实我觉得，”卢克给自己续上酒，“咱们受了这么久的正统教育，排了那么多老师们喜欢的戏，是时候该叛逆一下，做一部真正属于我们的戏了——这部戏，必须要是我们的思想、我们的语言。也许它，不，是她，会因此错失戏剧节，但我们可以找别的方法，大不了就去求父亲，让她在另一个场合上演。我们要用我们的方式，致敬热爱的艺术，致敬我们的自由。”  
莱娅举起酒杯：“敬艺术，敬自由。”  
酒杯碰在一起的那一刻，有个重要的决定诞生了。

第二天，卢克召集了全剧组开会，向大家说明了自己疯狂的想法——对剧本大刀阔斧改编，部分情节加入歌曲，由韩负责歌曲创作部分。  
“离复审不到一周了，重新排练肯定来不及，我和莱娅还有韩会完成提交复审的录像。我知道这个决定很仓促，也很扯，也可能会因此让我们落选，但我是真的想做属于自己的戏剧，制作费和未来的演出经费我和莱娅会想办法。所以，大家如果有想要退出的，可以私下和我提，我尊重你们每一个人的看法。”  
结果还真有不少人离开了，也能理解，每个人都忙得很，甚至有人同时排着两个戏，面对这种未知的风险，都不想放手一搏了。  
“看来咱们得身兼数职啦。”卢克看着手机上的消息。  
“大不了就咱们仨担纲主演，你们俩可塑性很强的，信我。”韩因为改剧本的缘故已经在双胞胎的公寓里借住了两天，沙发床被彻底霸占了。说实话韩对自己不明不白进了一个学生剧组还不明不白成了主创这种事之前是想都没想过，不过看在这对仇家的孩子这么可爱的情况下，也就没啥不能接受的啦。  
“好了，我要出去了，毕格斯约我去看新的舞美设计，谢天谢地他没走。”莱娅起身准备出门，“你俩不要等我了，没准我们就顺便吃了饭，再顺便喝了下午茶。”  
莱娅出门后，韩摸了摸那架卢克借来给他编曲用的电子琴，他刚才一直戴着耳机弹琴写曲子，现在莱娅出去了，不知道撬动了他哪根弦，他拔了耳机，给卢克弹了他刚写好的曲子。  
正在疯狂敲键盘改剧本的卢克抬起头：“这是乔西的自白，因为回想起了他的初恋女……”  
“男友。”韩笑了笑，“当一个双性恋蛮刺激的，不是吗？”  
“看来我要把她改成他了。”卢克又把头埋进键盘里，手底下噼里啪啦的。  
“嘿，kid。”韩伸手去制止了卢克的动作，“是你给的我灵感。我写这首歌的时候，想的都是你。”  
卢克一瞬间不知道该说些什么：“……噢，韩。”  
“要知道，你和公主能给我的灵感，别人都给不了。”韩抓住卢克的手，轻轻给他按摩着，又给他一个意味深长的wink，“只是这话，我只会跟你说，不会告诉公主。”  
卢克用了五秒钟理解了一下这句话，随后豁然开朗：“我明白了，韩，这真的太巧妙了。”  
卢克不知道的是，自己只理解到了其中的深层次含义，另一个浅层次含义伴着韩给续上的咖啡被喝进肚子里了。

第二天的白天，仅剩的几位演员陆续收到了来自导演的“辞退”消息，《沙漏》彻底成了一台三人戏。  
第二周第一个工作日的上午，负责剧目审核的几位老教授对着录像里举着剧本连念带唱的韩、卢克和莱娅还有由废铜烂铁组成的所谓“舞美”露出了嫌弃的表情，一旁的欧比旺直接扶额闭眼，选择不看。  
其实韩并没有想把《沙漏》给改成三人戏，可谁叫自己袒露心迹的话被小孩给理解成了另一个大胆改编的建议呢？

“卢克，我很抱歉，但我认为这并不是一件坏事，你们应该为她找到更适合的舞台。”  
欧比旺的这句话写的已然很委婉了——学院不接受这种风格的戏，更何况一看就是临时改的剧本，根本就不是排练成熟的样子。  
收到消息的时候，韩刚刚做好了三人的早餐，他们坐在公寓楼外的凉亭里吃着。  
“其实我更希望这样，”卢克咬了一大口韩做的三明治，“学校的舞台确实不太能承载她，与其演完被骂，我们还不如直接找个合适的地方去演。”  
莱娅给他顺顺背提醒他别噎着：“我也觉得是，但我认为可以在学校里演，就像当初父亲那样，不接受就做给他们看。”  
“你的意思是？”  
莱娅抬手指了指不远处的小花园，那里处于公寓楼和剧院楼的中间，正好是学生们放松娱乐的必经之路。  
韩大胆猜测：“实景演出，沉浸式戏剧？”  
卢克被这个想法震惊到了，给莱娅竖起大拇指。  
莱娅拿出手机打开毕格斯的舞美设计图，又指了指小花园：“当天布景当天演，演完就撤，第二天重新来。没有日程限制，没有面前皱着眉头的教授，只有我们和我们的表演。”  
“这绝对是父亲都没做过的！”  
韩就坐在一边听着两个孩子大胆的设想，想着自己如果能年轻十岁该多好，能够和他们一起不断尝试、不断突破，没有了之前鬼混的经历，人生也会因此变得不同吧？  
但是现在这样也未尝不可呀，大不了就是重头再来呗，或许这次能成为自己的事业第二春，也许不会，但管它呢。


	6. Chapter 6

虽然剧目没有入选，但欧比旺还是一直在给孩子们提供支持，帮他们说服了几个校领导，让他们在演出期间可以一直把舞美放在小花园，就是景的维护要他们自己承担，演完必须第一时间撤景。对此，莱娅很是欣慰，卢克和韩修改剧本的这段日子，她一直负责跑其他各项事务，欧比旺的帮忙为他们大大减少了人力负担。  
一个问题解决了，最棘手的还没有，戏依然艰难地排练着，白天在学校的排练室，到晚上排练室关了就转到公寓里，兄妹俩不得不把客厅简单清理出来，容得下三个人在屋里群魔乱舞。  
卢克和莱娅在各种表演小作业里积攒了一些不太成熟的表演功底，但是声乐功底就不太行了，韩也不是系统学过声乐的人，为了不演砸，不少歌曲的难度只能下调。等到调度走的差不多了，三个人便开始集中练歌，烦了不少声乐专业的同学，甚至是老师。  
距离演出只有两天了，舞美道具音响全部准备完毕，按理来说应当开始布景调试设备了。因着天行者兄妹二人的名号和韩·索罗的加盟，这部戏本就人气超旺，倒是给宣传工作省了不少事，海报一贴出去就吸足了围观群众。原本只是一个不成熟的、实验性的学生作品，却鬼使神差地上了全息新闻网热搜榜，更是引得科洛桑乃至其他城市的戏剧博主和粉丝纷纷投来关注。

#《沙漏》  
#天行者 索罗  
#韩·索罗复出演音乐剧  
#安纳金·天行者  
#“小天行者”欲超越其父  
#科洛桑戏剧学院怎么进

“……这他妈都什么跟什么！”莱娅罕见地爆了粗口，不到半天的时间，热搜榜上已经有六个和他们相关的词条了，最可气的是，居然没有一个是和这部戏本身有关的，全是乱七八糟的破事儿。  
“我们一直说的是「实景沉浸式戏剧」，话剧音乐剧舞台剧……还有歌剧？！这些都是哪来的？”卢克焦头烂额，真的不想演之前名声就臭了。  
韩赶紧安慰兄妹俩：“就是有这么一帮唯恐天下不乱的职黑，还不是因着天行者和我这俩爆点话题可以炒吗，他们有了流量就行了，才不管咱们到底怎么样。说句不好听的，咱们自己这越乱越好，这才正中他们下怀。”  
“那现在该怎么办？”因着这些天的奔波，卢克整个人都熬瘦了。  
“咱们要不要发个声明？”莱娅绞尽脑汁开始琢磨文案。  
“我看，什么都不用做，按部就班地准备咱们的演出，他们爱咋说咋说。”韩突然又想起了什么，“对了，这事你爸什么看法？”  
沸沸扬扬闹得这么大，安纳金早就得知了，极少有消息的三人家庭小群里好不容易蹦出一条消息：网上的事交给我，你们好好演出。  
道理是这个道理，但作为直接利益相关者，完全置之不理是不可能的，兄妹俩也不愿像以前一样生活在父亲的光环之下。现在热搜正在一步步撤下去，已经掉到了40左右，不过“韩·索罗复出演音乐剧”那条还挂在十几名的位置上。  
卢克和莱娅没有在家庭群内回复安纳金任何消息，他们之间的相处方式就是这样的，永远是行动先于言语，安纳金发这条消息的时候，肯定早就联系好一系列人脉了。  
最后商量的结果是，先保持沉默一会儿，毕竟安纳金已经插手了，现在叫他不管也不是个事儿，干脆就借着安纳金的干预，好好观察一下网络动向，若是就此平复，不发表回应也无妨。

天色渐晚，到了去布景的时候了，这种室外的布置从来没有在光天化日之下的，永远都是在黑夜里悄悄施工，白天给予一个大惊喜。  
卢克和韩一早就在小花园了，帮着毕格斯等人搬上搬下的，莱娅去咖啡厅给大家买了咖啡和小吃，路上又遇到了欧比旺简单聊了几句，等回到小花园时，中间的台子已经差不多搭好了。  
她给大家分发了咖啡，扭头看到韩艰难地拽着小推车，里面装的是“废铜烂铁”们。  
为了制造一个崩坏的意象化环境，他们的舞美仅有一个艰难的圆形台子，其他就是不锈钢罐子、不锈钢铁盘和纸箱，以及五个白色大正方体，这些正方体时而是板凳，时而是床，时而是山，时而是路障。  
由于是室外实景演出，需要给观众不出戏的感觉，灯光和多媒体手段并不能作为很好的辅助，所以所有的场景切换都需要用这些意象化的道具加上演员的表演来完成。  
当所有舞美和道具到位后，演员要进行几次排演，他们连好音响设备，戴好麦，把声音尽量调到最小，等到人群差不多散去了之后开始了第一次整体联排。第一次联排效果并不乐观，三人都很不满意，尤其是卢克和莱娅，他们没有韩那么多场次的表演经历，更没有在室外放开表演的心理准备，更多的时候都是幕后人员。  
“再来，我就不信我演不了。”卢克把道具悉数归位。  
“那你省点嗓子，”韩和他一起，“咱们今天这回主要先把调度走熟练了，状态练出来了，具体的台词和歌回去再说，不还一天呢吗。”  
“就只有一天了！”卢克急的都喊出来了。  
“卢克，别急。”莱娅顺顺他的背，自己虽然也很急，但卢克的火顶上来，自己就不能再急躁了，不然真没法演了。  
“我们这样，kid。”韩想了个办法，“这一次我们听你的，用尽全力再排一次，但是明天，你和公主怎么排，得听我的，相信我，好吗？”  
“你有什么计划了？”  
“不算是计划，就是带你俩放松放松，体会一下怎么才能把自己带入进去。”

第二次联排进行的比第一次顺利，可是紧张的心情并没有缓和多少，韩能感觉到，卢克和莱娅还是有点拘谨的，甚至是太追求完美了，导致了顾虑过多。  
这一晚上谁也没睡好，韩和兄妹俩约好了明天下午排练前的时间全交给他，可是到了上午起床时，计划再一次被全部打破了。  
“卢克！卢克！起床了卢克！”莱娅起得早，大声拍着卢克的房门，睡在客厅的韩一下就被吵醒了。  
“……怎么了？”卢克的声音奶奶的，一听就是被从梦里强行拽出来。  
“父亲来了！他让我们去欧比旺叔叔的办公室！”  
“什么？？？？”韩比卢克还惊讶，计划被打破问题倒是不大，被安纳金打破那可就是天大的事了，万一这家伙出什么幺蛾子，晚上彻底演不了了咋办？  
卢克继续是连滚带爬地从床上出来的，蓬头垢面地怼在莱娅面前，拿着莱娅的手机反复阅读那条消息，随后仰天长啸，像是有人要索他的命一般。  
“对不起，韩。”莱娅说。  
“没事没事。”韩已经坐起来了，他知道这种事推辞不得，安纳金·天行者那家伙谁敢跟他说不？  
兄妹俩不在的这一个上午，韩鬼使神差地替他们收拾了房子。自己在这间不大却又温馨的小公寓里住了半个多月，居然住出了点感情，要说自己可是好久都没对哪个地方产生留恋了。  
他俩果不其然待过了午饭点，但还是在下午联排前赶了回来，不过比他们先一步到来的是窗外的瓢泼大雨。  
仅剩几个人的剧组群里早在天色阴沉的时候就开始召唤所有在校的人去帮忙撤景，由于经费有限所有的材料能省则省，万万不能淋雨的。韩帮着大家把舞美道具重新装回仓库后，在公寓门口遇见了风尘仆仆赶回来的悲催兄妹。

抱怨是没用的，明天的演出注定要取消，天气预报上说要下上三天的大雨，就算雨不下了，还得等地上座位上全干了才可以，不然设备咋办？观众哪坐？  
几个人坐在练功房的地板上商量着对策，最后决定把演出推迟一周，这来之不易的一周就用来缓冲吧。  
“我们仨专注排练，其他人可以先休息休息了，到正式演出的前两天咱们再重新合成，散会。”  
其他人冒着大雨出门，仅剩三人在练功房里静坐听雨。  
卢克带头站起来鼓鼓掌：“来吧，来，排他妈的。”

应该是雨天太冷，加上排练时候太过用力，又接连好几天没休息好。到了演出的当天早上，卢克发现，自己失声了。


	7. Chapter 7

失声不可怕，总能解决，不会赶不上演出，韩的falcon很快……卢克这样安慰自己。  
此时的他们正在公路上飞奔，校医院不靠谱，科洛桑市立医院里学校有一段距离，不过万幸的是莱娅身体情况还算正常，不然真的随便一根稻草都能压倒他们了。  
卢克坐在韩的副驾驶上，默不作声安慰自己的同时，安纳金和欧比旺的话还在脑子里飞速循环。他们都是行动派，今早发现失声后，基本没有任何情绪，韩立马从包里找出车钥匙和驾照，同时跟莱娅和他连比划带打字的商量对策，最后决定韩带卢克去医院打封闭，莱娅留在学校代替卢克和剧组的人做最后合成，所有事情一定要在下午完成，决不能拖到晚上。  
可是，说不担心是假的，卢克现在的状态就很差，虽说以前跟师哥师姐的组的时候也遇见过演员开演前失声的状况，他们也是去医院紧急打封闭，那时的卢克只想着演员能不能在演出前赶回来，从没想过演员此时此刻是怎样的心情。是担心自己演不了？是怕辜负了大家的期待？还是什么？  
他要学的还很多。心理素质和换位思考是任何人都不会教他的必修课。  
又是一个红灯，比起上一个红灯时的紧张焦虑，此时的卢克已经平静了许多，催促无用，到了时间自然会变绿灯的，自己又不能去控制那个高高在上的机器，还得留着它去惩罚那些不遵守交通规则的愚蠢人类。  
看卢克的表情不再紧绷了，韩才开口说了上车后的第一句话：  
“我去过那儿，都不知道去了多少次了，那大夫都认得我了。”韩虽然觉得这么说会把卢克紧张的情绪重新挑起来，但还是没忍住，“原力在上，那一点都不疼的，你就只管张嘴，像抽指血一样被扎一下，你就能正常说话了。”  
“韩，”卢克扭过头去看他，头上还有细碎的汗珠，他已经努力发出声音了，但还是被窗外的汽笛声掩盖，韩只能通过读唇语得知他在叫自己，“我不怕痛的，这没什么。”  
“好了祖宗，快别说话了，我都懂。”好不容易变了绿灯，韩一脚油门下去，踩着限速的底线驶向最后一个路口。  
韩当然不知道安纳金那天跟兄妹俩说了什么，看俩人并无异样他也不想多问了，反正应该是不会影响演出，应该吧……

那天欧比旺把卢克和莱娅紧急叫去办公室，一推门就看见了面色铁青的安纳金，不过他们能看出安纳金还远没到崩溃的程度，现在坐下来好好谈还是有可能的。  
在现今社会，网络上的消息有时会被飞速刷走，但有时就像是洪水猛兽，你万万不可忽视，这下在热搜上挂了那么久，想要撤下去肯定得动用不少关系和金钱。安纳金严厉的训斥和旁边一言不发的欧比旺宣告着他们的失败。在安纳金说“这真的非常不应该”之后，所有的声音就变模糊了，卢克再也无法集中精力去听父亲说了什么，莱娅也反常地没有应答。  
他们兄妹俩也许会在戏剧领域成为佼佼者，也许会排出几部能够流传的优秀作品，但要想在这个市场上生存下去，就不能只做单纯的艺术家，不能只想着自己和自己的作品，必须要拿出面对大众的勇气来，学着把自己变圆滑。尤其是在现在这个信息社会，不仅要学会危机公关，更要学会防患于未然。  
“这次是我们大意了，对不起父亲，对不起欧比旺叔叔。”待到安纳金说完，也差不多消了气之后，莱娅才说道，“我们确实一开始就没有注意要控制舆论。父亲你说得对，我们选择了干这行，就意味着我们将要和你有密不可分的关系，我们应该做好心理准备。”  
“我不是要你们学会如何规避风险，这些是你们在进这行之前就该明白的，我也有责任。我要你们知道的是，既然身份已成事实，又是自己选择的路，就应该学会怎么利用它，让它为你服务，而不是成为你行事的累赘。”安纳金说最后一句话时候紧盯着卢克，此时的卢克还沉浸在自己的思维里，莱娅捅了他两下后才回过神。  
“这次我和欧比旺帮你们解决，记住，下不为例。”  
谈话的最后，欧比旺拍了拍安纳金的背算是个安慰，再递给两个孩子一人一灌凉茶：“好了孩子们，晴天总会到来的。”

卢克坐在诊室里，看医生拿着又长又细的针管，实在忍不住抓紧了韩的胳膊。虽然说不出话，但他却做出了类似“hell no”的口型。  
“嘿，kid，看着我。”韩用还自由的那只手把卢克的脸掰过来，“就一小下，扎在你小舌头上，很快就会过去的。”  
卢克忍不住又扭头看了那针管，医生已经开始用手弹针头了，下一步就是叫他张嘴，他不禁浑身发抖不知所措，韩在他身边也不能使他平静，换句话说，就是因为韩他才不平静。  
“你想想，忍这一两秒，然后你就能出声了，咱们的戏就有救了！首演啊kid这可是首演啊！不管你怎么想，我可是不想错过首演的。”  
听了这话，卢克认命地扭过头，向医生的方向张大嘴，努力发出“啊”的声音，他似乎能感受到针头正在向他的小舌靠近。  
小的时候，他和莱娅第一次参加小学的课本剧汇演，莱娅穿着母亲做的小裙子快乐地转圈圈，他却在一旁反复念着台词，对着镜子模仿电视里大人们的模样。再后来，母亲离开了他们，父亲日复一日地熬夜工作，一出差就是好几个月，欧比旺叔叔来家里给两个孩子做饭，彼此间的交流越来越少。再后来呢？他们把所有的压力都塞进了高中的戏剧社里，用一版版剧本、一个个舞台模型寄托自己的梦想。直到现在，终于进入了戏剧领域的最高学府，本想着终于可以整天沉浸在艺术的海洋，但现实告诉他们，必须要在学会阻挡外界的一切难题后，才能做他想做的纯粹的艺术家。  
卢克能感受到，心里的痛感盖过了针扎的痛，眼泪再也控制不住。  
回程时一路无话。

回到学校之后，小花园的布景已经完毕了，在莱娅的协调下，灯光音响也已调试完毕。看到卢克和韩回来，莱娅第一时间冲了上去抱紧了她的哥哥。卢克努力给她一个温暖的微笑，他的声音已恢复了一些，但依旧有些沙哑。  
“我回来了。”

日落时分，熙熙攘攘的观众走进观演场地，在灯光氛围的衬托下，演出已经开始了。韩环顾四周，没有特意扛着相机来的媒体，也没有行为奇怪的八卦记者，映入眼帘的基本都是青涩的大学生，满心期待着演出的开始。  
“进入角色了，孩子们，好好享受这属于别人的两小时。”  
演员站在台上，就再也不是自己了，他们是别人笔下的几行字，是别人键盘上的一个句点，那个“别人”也许是坐在海边豪宅里腰缠万贯的富人，也许是艰苦环境下努力生存的人，也许，和周围这群人一样，是对艺术怀有热切希望的普通学生，他们终有一天要学会独当一面，但在这之前，为何不给他们一个做梦的机会呢？为何不让他们在不考虑那些胡乱影响的情况下，真真切切为自己的作品奉献一次呢？只是这两个孩子，因着他们的身份，这个梦过早地破灭了。想到这里，韩突然觉得，自己可以为他们笔下的“几行字”“几个句点”献出自己优秀的表演，毕竟，字里行间是他们的理想，是多年准备的阶段性总结，是触底迸发的灵感，是每个失去睡眠的深夜里剖开的内心。  
等到韩想完这一切，灯光亮起，热烈的掌声把他们唤回现实世界，他们脱离了角色，再次成为了韩、卢克和莱娅。他们牵起对方的手，向观众鞠下很深的一躬，韩看到卢克和莱娅的眼眶都湿了，随着谢幕音乐的响起，他们共同唱起返场曲，观众们的掌声是对他们最好的肯定。一曲终了，他们再次鞠躬感谢，可是突然灯光全熄，只留一个光束给到了坐在后方的安纳金·天行者和欧比旺·肯诺比，以及奎刚·金，三人各抱着一束鲜艳的花朵，郑重地交到三位演员手中。  
韩没想到安纳金会亲自给自己送花，他的头上还有演出完留下的汗水，眉毛上化的妆都花了一点，因着灯光的原因他也没法看清楚安纳金具体的表情，但他知道，他成功了，卢克和莱娅更成功了。

令他们三人都没想到的是，安纳金竟然包了一个餐厅作为演后的剧组聚餐，往常都是在学校周边火锅店解决的局突然被提升了一个档次，让卢克和莱娅稍微有点不适应。韩倒是无所谓，只是安纳金主动过来和他碰杯，除了一句“演得不错”就再也没和他说过话。  
“怎么样，索罗，算不算强势回归？”莱娅问他。  
“还行吧，主要是你俩，这可真是个大突破。”  
“你可是帮了我们太多。”莱娅和他碰了一下杯，“要知道，一开始我和卢克横冲直撞地要去做这出戏，那份抛头颅洒热血的劲儿我现在还能记起来。不过后来逐渐冷静下来，发现了我们之间存在的各种问题，这时你出现了，你恰巧是我们走向下一个阶段的关键点。”  
韩听后哈哈大笑：“公主你这可太客气了，你俩这才哪到哪？再过个几年，十年都不到，你们就会发现——原来韩·索罗也就那么回事儿。”  
“就算是这样，我们也会非常感谢你这段时间所做的。”莱娅冲他眨眨眼，“卢克一直想找你谈谈呢，他在露台等你。”  
说完莱娅就走了，没有留给他任何思考的时间。

卢克独自一人站在露台上，手里拿着杯红酒却一口没喝，他的神情还有些疲惫，似是没从演出后的乏力中缓过来。不得不说，这段时间他一直在挑战自己体力的极限，先是演出前失声，又是演到四分之三的时候，他差点都要缺氧了，背对着观众喘了好几口大气才能回去继续演。他很懊恼，不止一次地意识到了自己能力的欠缺，以至于现在没有勇气回去面对大家。  
“现在晚上天气凉了，长时间在外面会感冒。”韩趁卢克不注意拿走了他手里的红酒，换成一瓶牛奶给他。  
卢克看着那瓶牛奶，这牌子肯定不是这高端西餐厅里会有的，八成是路边超市买的：“咱们第一次见面你就给我点的牛奶，现在戏演完了，依旧喝牛奶庆祝？”说完他拧开瓶盖喝了一口，居然还有些温热。  
韩听到卢克轻声说了句谢谢。  
“所以，你还满意吗？”  
卢克摇了摇头：“我对你们很满意，准确地说你们简直是完美。但对我自己……不行。真的不行。”  
“没有人是随随便便就能成功的，况且你现在还是个学生，你的路还没开始走呢，别太早下结论。”  
“韩，我不能没有你。”卢克突然正色到，“这部剧能顺利演出，你占了很大一部分，我相信我们能一起做得更好，或许我们和莱娅可以一起开个工作室，就像师哥师姐们那样，做我们喜欢的剧，到各地去巡演。然后……”  
“嘿嘿嘿！”韩立马捂住他的嘴，“kid听我说，经验告诉我，在庆祝上一阶段结束时做出的下一阶段的决定，往往是最不靠谱的。但我私下跟你说，开工作室是个好的想法，我也想有自己的工作室，不过你、我跟公主都要为此多做准备才行，还有别忘了，你那个老爹可还在呢。”  
听到这些，卢克也意识到自己唐突了，他不该一股脑地就把不成熟的计划说出来：“你说得有道理。总之这次，我非常感谢你所做的，韩。”  
“这些话公主刚才跟我说了八百遍了，你俩是双胞胎，我就等同于你也说了。”  
“嘿！这什么逻辑！照你这么说，莱娅喜欢你，我也就喜欢你了？”  
“谁说公主喜欢我了？不过她不讨厌我倒是真的。”韩喝了一口卢克的红酒，“你想知道我的想法吗？”  
“什么想法？”  
韩用食指微微勾起卢克的下巴，微微上前一步，借着二人的身高差居高临下给了卢克一个暗示的眼神，然后亲了上去。  
起初只是嘴唇间的相互触碰，后来韩展开了攻势，加深了这个吻，卢克也不甘示弱地追过去，最后导致两人越吻越深，不知不觉间已是深拥住对方，唇齿间带有红酒和些许牛奶的味道。没人来打扰他们，直至午夜的钟声响起。  
没有掌声，没有鲜花，更没有礼炮，这场演出，只有他们。  
结束这个吻后，他们依旧相拥，彼此的呼吸打到对方的脸上。  
“钟声响起，辛德瑞拉逃出了皇宫，梦醒了，自己还是灰姑娘，只是不久后，她就再次成为了公主。”卢克轻声说。  
“是你的总也跑不掉，你要做的，就是努力，和等待。”韩抚摸卢克的脸颊，“我没有双胞胎，喜欢你的，只有我。”  
听到这话，卢克噗嗤一下笑出声来，顺便还带出点泪花：“你咋不去做喜剧演员？”  
“那样太局限了，什么都能演才能接更多的戏，挣更多的钱喂饱自己。”  
“韩，说真的，”卢克收紧了搂着韩的双臂，“感谢你走进我的世界，也欢迎你加入我的下一个故事。”  
“我永远都在。”

彩蛋：  
韩：“所以你的下一个故事是什么？”  
卢克：“就叫……《欢迎来到我的故事》，你觉得怎样？”  
莱娅：“？？？？禁止套娃。”  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖拖拉拉了这么久，这篇文可算是写完了……  
> 感谢看文的你们~  
> 喜欢的话请留下kudos哦


End file.
